walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Chibis
The Walking Dead Chibis are small figures created by Bulls-i-Toy released in 2014 based in AMC's The Walking Dead. "Chibi" is a Japanese slang term commonly used to refer to a short person or a character or object that is very small and cute. Packaging The collectibles are in a sealed blind pack. Each package includes 3 chibis per pack and a checklist pamphlet. Each pack contains one character Chibi, one walker, and one translucent or rare blood red translucent walker chibi. Series 1 Series 1 lineup has 46 Chibis in total. There are 10 characters and 12 walkers. The walkers include 12 regular painted walkers, 12 translucent versions of the same walkers and 12 “blood red” translucent walkers. Checklist: *Andrea *Daryl *Governor *Merle *Michonne *Maggie *Rick *Carl *Hershel *Glenn *Girl Walker *Girl Walker 2 *Girl Walker 3 *Girl Walker 4 *Girl Walker 5 *Girl Walker 6 *Well Walker *Guy Walker *Guy Walker 2 *Guy Walker 3 *Guy Walker 4 *Guy Walker 5 Gallery Packaging The Walking Dead Chibis 1.jpg The Walking Dead Chibis 2.jpg The Walking Dead Chibis 3.jpg The Walking Dead Chibis 4.jpg The Walking Dead Chibis 5.jpg The Walking Dead Chibis 6.jpg Figures The Walking Dead Chibis Andrea.jpg|Andrea The Walking Dead Chibis Governor.jpg|Governor The Walking Dead Chibis Michonne.jpg|Michonne The Walking Dead Chibis Maggie.jpg|Maggie The Walking Dead Chibis Rick.jpg|Rick The Walking Dead Chibis Carl.jpg|Carl The Walking Dead Chibis Hershel.jpg|Hershel The Walking Dead Chibis Glenn.jpg|Glenn The Walking Dead Chibis Well Walker.jpg|Well Walker The Walking Dead Chibis Guy Walker.jpg|Guy Walker The Walking Dead Chibis Girl Walker 4.jpg|Girl Walker 4 The Walking Dead Chibis Girl Walker 6.jpg|Girl Walker 6 Series 2 Series 2 was released in 2015. There are 10 characters and 12 walkers. The walkers include 12 regular painted walkers, 12 translucent versions of the same walkers and 12 “blood red” translucent walkers. Checklist: *Abraham *Beth *Carl *Carol *Daryl *Zombie Merle *Michonne *Rick *Sasha *Tyreese *Girl Walker 1 *Girl Walker 2 *Girl Walker 3 *Girl Walker 4 *Girl Walker 5 *Girl Walker 6 *Guy Walker 1 *Guy Walker 2 *Guy Walker 3 *Guy Walker 4 *Guy Walker 5 *Guy Walker 6 Chibi Tin The Walking Dead Chibi Tin are grey blood splattered figures created by Bulls-i-Toy released in 2014 based in AMC's The Walking Dead. Chibi Tin figures are smaller than Chibis. Series 1 Series 1 lineup has 16 figures in two sets. Each set has 8 figures, consisting of 4 characters and 4 generic walkers. Set #1 comes in a tin with a photo of Daryl (Norman Reedus) on the front, while the tin for Set #2 has a photo of Rick (Andrew Lincoln) on it. Checklist Set 1 *Rick *Carl *Michonne *Governor *Walker *Walker *Walker *Walker Set 2 *Glenn *Maggie *Merle *Daryl *Walker *Walker *Walker *Walker Gallery TWD Chibi Tin Set 1.jpg TWD Chibi Tin Set 1 - 2.jpg TWD Chibi Tin Set 1 - 3.jpg TWD Chibi Tin Set 2.jpg TWD Chibi Tin Set 2 - 2.jpg TWD Chibi Tin Set 2 - 3.jpg Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Bulls-i-Toy products